


Quimera

by Hessefan



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/F, Friendship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-23
Updated: 2010-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2450939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Se había prometido a sí misma abrazarla y besarla hasta el borde de la asfixia cuando Inoue volviera a Karakura, sin embargo no lo hizo. Como siempre: no le nació.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quimera

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leiram](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leiram/gifts).



La distancia le había servido para nutrirse del coraje necesario para sortear todos los miedos o al menos el terror de perderla y alejarla de ella con una confesión de esa magnitud. Se había prometido a sí misma abrazarla y besarla hasta el borde de la asfixia cuando Inoue volviera a Karakura, sin embargo no lo hizo.

Como siempre: no le nació.

Tener esos gestos no era algo propio de ella. Orihime no estaba acostumbrada y seguro no lo esperaría de su parte; y obligarse a sí misma a tener esa clase de gestos no haría más que situarla en una situación incómoda con quien menos quería. Se quedó, de nuevo, con las ganas.

El encuentro no fue como se solían ver en las películas, no hubo palabras o frases armadas, ni siquiera sonrisas o una mirada. Parecía ser como si Orihime en vez de ir a la guerra, hubiera estado ausente por una fuerte gripe.

—Ey, Orihime, ¿quieres ir a casa? —Esas fueron las primeras palabras que le nacieron; eso sí era algo que Inoue podía esperar de su amiga. Aceptó asintiendo y la acompañó. Estaba rara, de esa forma denominó Tatsuki al semblante circunspecto de la chica. Estaba cambiada, no supo si para bien o para mal, pero lo estaba. No se podía dejar de lado que las guerras, siempre, cambiaban a las personas—. ¿Sucede algo? —cuestionó Arisawa viendo como la chica se sentaba despreocupadamente en la cama.

—Tatsuki-chan —musitó con la vista fija en las manos que con fuerza asían su pollera—. ¿Alguna vez sentiste miedo?

—¿Eh? —La pregunta era extravagante—. Claro, Orihime, ¿a qué viene eso? —inquirió otra vez.

—No me refiero a miedos comunes, como el que puedes tenerle a la oscuridad o al payaso de la propaganda de jabón. —Vio la mueca de su amiga ante el detalle de tan tétrico personaje televisivo que simulaba ser dulce, logrando -al menos en ella- el efecto contrario.

—¿Miedo a qué?

—¿Sabes? —Parecía perdida en sus reflexiones—. Durante mi viaje tuve mucho miedo —volvió a aferrar la pollera—, uno que nunca antes había experimentado. —La imagen de Ichigo siendo atravesado por Ulquiorra colmó su mente—. Entonces, en ese momento —continuó relatando como quien le narra una historia a un niño—, me di cuenta de que todos esos miedos infantiles que tenía antes, no se comparaban.

Arisawa arqueó las cejas, para luego caminar unos pasos y sentarse en la cama junto a ella. Claro que sabía que había miedos muchos más poderosos que otros. Ella sabía de eso, pues de miedo se alimentaba su amor hacia Orihime. Miedo al rechazo, a la distancia, al olvido e incluso al enojo.

—Sí, Orihime —susurró, mirándola con decisión.

Podía perder mucho confesándoselo, pero también ganar, y a fin de cuenta, si no lo intentaba nunca lo sabría y se quedaría con esa espantosa sensación en el pecho. Esperar a encontrar el momento oportuno no era más que una excusa, una de tantas. Pensó en abrir la boca y soltar eso que guardaba, pero las lágrimas de Inoue se lo impidieron.

No pudo reaccionar enseguida. Consolarla entre sus brazos hubiera sido algo grandioso, pero la sorpresa de ese cambio de emociones la dejó petrificada.

—Yo… junté coraje para decirle a una persona lo que sentía —dijo y Tatsuki bajó la vista al suelo. ¿No había sido correspondida? Por el amor de Cristo, ¿quién en su sano juicio sería capaz de rechazarla? Vio como la chica se enjugaba los ojos tratando de sonreír para aligerar el peso—. Supongo que debo darle tiempo —analizó posando la vista en el cielo raso—, ha pasado por tanto, que en su mente y en su corazón no hay lugar para mí. —Orihime reparó en su amiga mirándola con una curiosidad rayano lo infantil. Se había ido demasiado tiempo o Tatsuki había hecho algo para estar tan cambiada. Podía percibir un porte y una mirada distinta—. Fui una tonta —rió al final.

—No, fuiste muy valiente —contradijo, y no era consuelo barato, lo creía con fe ciega—, algunos somos unos cobardes.

—¡¿Tú, Tatsuki?! Eres la persona más valiente que conozco.

—No, no lo soy —cerró los ojos un breve instante—. Ey, Orihime, quizás ahora, después de todo lo que pasó, no hay espacio en tu mente y en tu corazón para otra persona, pero… cuando eso pase yo seguiré aquí, a tu lado. —Orihime abrió grande los ojos. Había entendido. Tatsuki a su manera siempre había sabido estar junto a ella—. Es bueno volver a verte, Orihime. —Le sonrió con franqueza dándose cuenta de que al final lo que más le importaba era poder volver a verla y tenerla a su lado. El resto llegaría solo, quizás con el tiempo.

Orihime le devolvió la sonrisa y se arrojó a sus brazos al grito de "también me alegra volver a verte, Tatsuki-chan". Ese era el reencuentro que Arisawa tanto había anhelado.

 

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

>  **Disclaimer** : Bleach me pertenece. Soy Tite Kubo escribiendo en español un fanfic de mi propia serie. Desde ya que Bleach no es de mi autoría. Los créditos a Kubo.


End file.
